


The Things You Do To Me

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: There was no way that while Ren and Hux shared command of the Finalizer, there wasn't a moment when the frustration got better of them - and it ended with Hux impaled on Ren's cock in the middle of his resting cycle. Not once but multiple times. In a row.





	The Things You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how I managed to write this - I don't think I am very good at writing smut because it feels so cringy. But yeah, there's the first time for everything right? So here's my debuting kylux smut. Hope you'll enjoy.

Hux wasn't exactly surprised that when he stood up his knees were shaking so violently that he ended up sitting back on the bed to prevent himself from losing the balance. The term he would use to describe his current state was probably 'fucked silly'. He scowled when he felt Ren's warm hands wrapping around his torso and recklessly convincing him that he could go one more time before it was over.

Hux scowled and swatted Ren's hands away. “Some of us need to work,” he murmured and turned his head to the side to get a better look at Ren. The Knight smirked and rolled on his side. His hair was falling in messy curls on his forehead and his eyes seemed brighter. The sheets laid tangled around his muscular thighs and from what Hux saw, his cock was still hard. Hux swallowed when he saw it and when Ren noticed what he was looking at, he reached for Hux once more time.

This time went the General willingly. He found himself in Ren's warm embrace and though he expected the Knight to push him on his back one more time and fuck him again, it didn't happen. Or at least not immediately. Ren pressed wet kisses against the column of Hux's throat and rolled his hips. Hux reached to brush his hair but ended tugging at it as Ren brought him closer for another kiss. This time it happened more slowly. Hux still remembered how they ended up here, in Ren's quarters. The first round was almost violent and he was almost surprised that there was no blood only bruises now covering his hips and thighs. He made a mental note to study them from closer when he returned back to his quarters. For now, he had to satisfy with the knowledge that they were there and that Ren marked him. However, Hux couldn't be sure what such mark meant. There was no conversation about what will happen once the night will be over.

Ren seemed to catch on the trail of Hux's thought because he shook his head and his fingers encircled Hux's nipple. He squeezed it before he spoke as if to assure himself that Hux's full attention was on him. “We'll figure it out later,” he murmured and seemed content with continuing what he started. Hux wanted to argue but the pain that spread across his chest made him arch and soon he found out that his cock was getting hard once more. Its tip brushed Ren's hip and left there a trail of pre-cum. Hux observed it with a fascination and when he looked up and his eyes met with Ren's, he noticed the looks of hunger on his face. Ren rolled them over and his hands pinned Hux's wrist over his head. Earlier this evening Hux found out that Ren preferred to have him caged and begging for his mercy and though Hux wasn't usually very vocal with his partners, Ren not only managed to make him scream – he almost made Hux cry in frustration. The General had to admit that he's never come so hard in his life and he knew that Ren heard those thoughts. There was the look of satisfaction when Ren rolled his hips again and their cocks brushed. Hux moaned and tried to free his hands. He wanted to touch Ren, brush his hair and scratch his back.

He was used to be the one in control and so Ren's way of making him feel helpless made Hux impossibly hard and aching. “You fucking bastard,” he murmured against Ren's mouth. The corners of Ren's lips lifted up and he showed off his teeth. One of his hands moved down and he placed his palm against Hux's straining stomach. Then he bit into the General's neck. Hux hissed. His legs wrapped around Ren's hips.

“No visible marks,” Hux had to remind him but Ren seemed to ignore his request. Hux couldn't imagine the morning when he'll be either forced to cover those marks in some way or walk on the Bridge, wearing the proper mark of Ren's ownership. He suddenly wished to be Ren's – the idea was so absurd and yet it seemed that it was all he's ever wanted. To be someone's and own them in return. Hux figured out that most people wanted such thing and though he believed he was above such people, the idea of it didn't sound so bad especially when Ren continued his merciless attack on Hux's neck.

Soon, however, he grew bored and his hand moved lower and he used it to spread Hux's twitching thighs wider. Hux felt as come escaped his hole, the proof of their previous fucking. He asked Ren to use a condom but that thought was lost after he came just from fingering and Ren whispered into his ear how good he'll look with Ren's seed marking him from inside. He didn't complain when Ren drove his fingers in – it hardly even hurt. He was loose from before and the thought of Ren fucking his come back into Hux made him almost come right then and there. Ren slowed down his movements and raised up his head.

“Wait,” he ordered in the commanding voice he used only rarely. “You'll come once my cock is back inside you where it belongs.”

Hux found himself eagerly nodding without thinking. “Yes,” he murmured. “Hurry up or your cock won't make it.”

Ren grinned at him as if he wanted to say: _Trust me. I have all the time in the world._ Hux surged forward and pressed his lips against Ren's just to get rid of his cocky expression. He disliked being left waiting because it wasn't something that happened to him very often. Perhaps that's why was this experience with Ren so enjoyable. Hux's eyes widened when he felt as Ren let go of him and flipped him on his stomach. He tried to push himself up and turn around but Ren managed to press his palm against Hux's back and hold him down. Hux's cheeks flushed in humiliation. The worst was that he loved this position with his head down and ass up in the air, offered to Ren. He felt like an animal – like a whore and the thrill of it made his cock jump. It even got better when Ren's palm collided with Hux's cheeks and made Hux moan. The slight feeling of burning sent shivers running down his spine and he fisted the sheets.

Ren made a low sound similar to a growl when he pushed into Hux. He stilled, allowing Hux to get used to the feeling though it was unnecessary. The very first time he entered Hux it felt like he was splitting the General in half. This time he was already fucked out and there was hardly any resistance. Ren sighed and gently brushed Hux's side. Then he started moving. Hux closed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. He refused to make a sound until he felt as Ren leaned forward and his chest pressed against Hux's back. “I want to hear you,” Ren murmured and kissed the side of Hux's throat. There was a slight contrast between his soft kisses and the rough snapping of his hips but Hux hardly noticed that. He shook his head and stubbornly avoided Ren's gaze until he felt as the Knight sighed and slapped Hux's ass once more time.

“I. Want. To. Hear. You.” This time, it sounded like a command. Hux's head was turned to the side and when Ren hit the spot deep inside him, he involuntary moaned and pushed his hips back to meet Ren's trust. “I hate you,” he murmured brokenly and then immediately moaned again. His cheeks were red in humiliation which Ren seemed to enjoy.

“Look at that,” he said as he towered above Hux's twitching body. “The great General Hux reduced into a greedy slut. That's what you are. A slut. Prepared to serve your superiors.” Hux wanted to oppose him and remind Ren that they were equals but it didn't seem so especially with him being roughly fucked from behind. Ren brushed his hair and the movements of his hips turned faster. Hux knew that soon he would finish once more deep inside of him and for a moment he panicked.

“R-Ren,” he growled and despised that his voice sounded so weak. It was shaking like the rest of him. Ren hummed under his breath but his hand didn't sneak down to touch Hux's cock like the General wanted. He was sure that Ren knew how painfully hard he was and that one or two strokes would bring him to the orgasm he so desperately craved.

“Remember,” Ren reminded him, not unkindly. “I want you to come on my cock. You managed to do it once. You'll do it again like a good boy you are.”

Hux shook his head but at the same moment, he felt as his belly tightened and a warm feeling spread across his abdomen. He couldn't prevent himself from coming once more all over the sheets. He huffed and his body stopped moving altogether, exhausted from Ren's attention. The Knight smirked as if he expected it and his hips snapped forward a few more times before he too, came, and emptied himself deep inside Hux. He didn't pull away immediately though. Instead, he relaxed his body and Hux had to push him away when he felt like Ren would smother him.

“And here I thought you'll be a blushing virgin,” Ren said when he caught his breath and looked at Hux with curious eyes.

“As if,” Hux scoffed. He didn't mention his previous partners by names. “I am sorry to disappoint you,” he added but didn't feel sorry at all. Ren only shrugged and made Hux roll on his back. “Spread your legs,” he said and sounded like an eager boy. “I want to see you.”

Hux complied but covered his face with his palms. He felt as Ren brushed his asshole but this time didn't push in. Hux froze when he heard a licking sound and found Ren licking the come from the tips of his fingers. “That's disgusting,” he murmured, embarrassed. Ren only grinned but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all. He brought Hux closer and Hux rested his head on Ren's chest. He kissed one of his nipples and Ren stroked his sweaty hair. The silence that spread between them was a comfortable one. Hux closed his eyes and he was close to falling asleep when he heard Ren's voice, affectionate but filled with a spark of mischief. Ren's hand moved lower and he softly patted Hux's sore ass.

“Tell me,” he murmured and Hux couldn't figure out if he was being serious or simply joking. “Have you ever tried to wear a butt plug?” Hux's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ren confused. “What?” he choked out and Ren smiled and bared his teeth.

“I take it as no,” he said and then paused. “Well, do you think you'll be able to wear one all day long, General?”


End file.
